Alpha à Omega
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Recueil de fics sur Saint Seiya Omega.


Sanctuaire, 1971.

o

o

Le premier garde enfonça plusieurs fois l'ongle de son index dans son pouce. Si l'on ne pouvait voir son visage, on devinait aisément à ce geste qu'elle était nerveuse. Le deuxième, un homme, souffla, puis s'arrêta. Le garçon qui les suivait ne devait pas s'y attendre, car il avait gardé les yeux baissés tout le long du chemin, la nuque droite. Il manqua de le bousculer.

"Hé, tu ne peux pas, regarder où tu marches ?", s'exclama le Grec en élevant la main.

"Si j'étais toi, je m'abstiendrais de le frapper", intervint l'autre garde. "Ce n'est pas du menu fretin qu'on amène ici."

"Ma foi... C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'avoir une bonne condition physique. Il est plutôt grand pour son âge. Mais il a grise mine. C'est le genre à tomber malade au bout de deux semaines et à vous claquer entre les doigts en moins de trois mois."

L'enfant leva les yeux. Il avait le teint exceptionnellement pâle, terni par le noir de ses yeux inquiets et de ses courts cheveux en bataille. On voyait qu'il ne venait pas juste d'arriver au Sanctuaire, car il était revêtu de l'habit typique de l'apprenti chevalier, avec chemise de lin et chaussures à sangles.

"Nous sommes arrivés ?", demanda-t-il brusquement, en apercevant la tholos solitaire, cachée dans les montagnes qui environnent le Sanctuaire.

"Hum...", fit la femme. "Il sait parler finalement, c'est encourageant."

"Ne t'inquiète pas garçon, je crois que ton maître te plaira... Il est comme toi : pâlichon et peu causant."

"Tais-toi... Il pourrait t'entendre !"

"Et alors ? De toute façon je n'entre pas dans ce trou à rats, on le laisse ici et après il se débrouille tout seul."

"Et s'il s'enfuit ?"

"Pour aller où ?"

o

Le jeune garçon essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front, traversa l'étendue d'herbe sèche qui environnait la tholos, puis monta les marches qui menaient à la grande porte de bois sculpté. Il frappa une fois, mais n'entendit pas de réponse. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis frappa une seconde fois. Toujours rien. Il tourna la tête, dans l'idée de rebrousser chemin, mais les deux gardes étaient déjà partis. Ses yeux se haussèrent un instant, puis se voilèrent, alors que le souvenir du pays qu'il avait laissé derrière lui l'assaillait brusquement, ainsi que le sentiment d'une totale solitude.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il poussa de lui-même la porte, et entra. Une odeur d'humidité s'imposa aussitôt. Ormis ce parfum, il n'y avait personne dans la première pièce, engloutie par l'obscurité. En revanche, les murs, du sol au plafond, étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de livres et de rouleaux de parchemins. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, c'était un petit meuble sur lequel était posé une pile d'ouvrages. Ce meuble n'était pas en bois mais en métal, et luisait faiblement. L'enfant s'en approcha, car il croyait en reconnaître le genre, pour l'avoir déjà vu plusieurs fois dans le centre du sanctuaire. Leur métal était tout sculpté de reliefs, et habituellement on les portait sur le dos, car ce n'étaient pas des tables, mais les choses les plus précieuses au monde : on les appelait "Pandora Box". Sur l'une des faces du coffre, il y avait une figure géométrique.

"Une armure d'argent...", murmura le garçon.

Il s'éloigna de la Box, puis frappa à la seconde porte, ayant peur de se montrer désobligeant s'il prolongeait son exploration seul.

Cette fois, on lui répondit. Une voix masculine, grave, qu'on semble sortir d'une occupation.

"Oui ?"

"Je suis votre nouvel élève. Les gardes m'ont emmené ici puis sont partis."

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant deviner le visage d'un trentenaire brun et barbu, au visage originellement bronzé, mais qui avait pâli à force d'étude.

"Entre."

Le jeune étranger pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait à un bureau, là encore encombré de livres. Sur le pupître du Maître étaient entassés toutes sortes d'instruments étranges en cuivre ou laiton, servant sans doute à la géométrie ou l'observation des étoiles. Un livre y était également resté ouvert - sans doute celui que le Maître était occupé à lire avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Il put en lire le titre sur le haut des pages ("Oeuvres de Gorgias"), mais ce nom ne lui disait rien.

L'homme, quant à lui, était vêtu d'une longue robe. Il lui sembla très fier, mais il y avait aussi de la noblesse dans les traits de son visage.

"Cela fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ici ?", s'enquit-il sur un ton froid.

"Quatre jours Maître."

"Tu dormiras dans la bibliothèque. Ne t'attends pas à abondance de nourriture."

L'apprenti garda la tête bien droite à cette annonce - il avait déjà un port de soldat. L'intérêt de l'adulte en sembla piqué.

"Sais-tu pour quelle armure tu vas concourir ?", dit-il alors. "Es-tu prêt à mourir pour tenter de l'obtenir ?"

"J'ai vu l'armure d'argent du Sextant dans l'autre pièce. Je suppose... Je suppose qu'il s'agit de celle-ci."

"Non. L'armure d'argent du Sextant est mienne. Tu concourras pour l'armure d'or du Capricorne."

L'enfant tressaillit.

"D'où viens-tu ? Tu as du mal à parler... On dirait que tu as un accent espagnol."

"C'est juste. Je viens d'Espagne, du pays basque."

"Une terre d'Histoire...", murmura le chevalier du Sextant pour lui-même. Puis à voix haute, d'une parole qui avait gagné en chaleur : "On m'a dit que tu t'appelais Shura. Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, jeune Shura. Quant à moi, mon nom est _Ionia_."


End file.
